


Chin Scratches

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir July day 23, Not a continuation of the last post, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 20





	Chin Scratches

Chat Noir POV

Heaven. This was pure heaven. 

Ladybug was scratching behind my ears and it was the most blissful moment of my life. 

“Chaton, are you purring?” She teasingly asked. 

I tried to respond, but only a louder purr erupted from my mouth. 

My cheeks blazed in a red heat, but I swallowed it down when she laughed with delight. 

“Oh, my kitty. Who’s a good kitty?” She asked as her hand went down my back. 

“Meeee!” I let out as she reached the good spot. My back arched at her delicate touch, and it was like pleasure was raining down from the heavens themselves. 

“Of course you are.” 

We stayed that way for the rest of the supposed patrol. 

_ I think I am wearing her down.  _

“Chat? Are you eating enough?” She asked as her hands went down to my ribs. 

“I eat a healthy three meals per day, m’ lady,” I responded not really in my right mental state. 

“That doesn’t mean you are eating enough.” 

I pulled myself out of the pleasure and looked at her concerned face. 

“I purromise I am eating enough for my civilian’s life.” 

“But what about your superhero life? I know I definitely eat more in my civilian’s life ever since I became Ladybug,” She responded with a frown as I shrugged. 

“My family requires me to remain skinny and fit. If I were to eat more, then they will get suspicious and think I am gaining weight or something,” I shrugged when I pulled myself up from her lap. 

“I think that’s stupid,” was her dry response. Her face was twisted in a disgusted and worried look. 

I sighed as I took her hand in mine. 

“Unless you can bring extra food for patrol, I’m not going to be able to eat more. I won’t black out though from the amount of food I am receiving now.” 

“I’ll bring food next time for patrol, then,” she responded with an absolute not arguing with her look. 

I shook my head at this woman’s stubbornness, but I suppose that is why I fell in love with her. 

“Cheer up, you are getting extra food. It’s not like I am grounding you,” She bumped her shoulder into mine as I let out a snort. 

“Grounding me? I think that’s a bit far.” 

“You definitely should be, mister. Causing all this trouble for me,” She mockingly lectured me. 

“Trouble?! I am nothing but perfection to you m’ lady,” I teased as she pulled up her fingers. 

“1, you decide that you should eat less than the actual amount you need. 2, making me be your purrsonal servant for whenever you want pets. 3, you jumping into a situation without all the facts,” She listed. 

“Am I really that much of a trouble?” I asked seriously. 

She sighed out before looking in my eyes. 

“You are always going to be trouble. I am always going to be worrying about you, no matter what you do. Even if you are eating ice cream, I'm going to worry if you swallow down the wrong pipe. But, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

I sighed as I hugged her tightly, and she responded just as tightly. 

“You don’t mind giving scratches, right?” I asked a moment later. 

She laughed loudly as she pressed her face into my shoulder. 

“No, I actually like doing it.” After the response, she scratched underneath my chin. I slumped against her as I felt myself become putty in her hands. 

I was lost in the pleasure to not even notice her calling my name. 

“CHAT?!” She yelled. 

“HUH?! What?!” I yelled back as I bolted up in confusion. 

It was silent for three moments before she was howling with laughter. 

“Ladybug? Hey?! What’s so funny?!” I asked when she fell to the floor still laughing. 

“N-nothing!” She breathed out before returning to my side, still chuckling. 

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” I glared before it softened when she went to pet behind my cat ears. 

“Be quiet, and enjoy the scratches,” She teased as I rolled my eyes at her. 

“Your wish is my command, m’ lady.” 

We spent the rest of the night in the other’s comfort. Listening to the streets and people to the small crickets that chirp when no more of engines rumbling filled the streets. 


End file.
